The present invention relates generally to a cascaded apparatus and method of graphic processing.
In general, graphic processing capability is limited by the hardware platform, and if the hardware has been implemented, there is no room to enhance the capability of graphic processing. The prior art in this field normally cannot deal with more than two cascaded structures, or it cannot process the layers even if it can handle two cascaded structures. Consequently, it is impossible for prior art devices to handle special graphic patterns which are beyond their limits.